diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Enai/Flucht
Sie sitzt nur da und starrt ins Feuer,Ihr Blick wirkt leer... Sie schaut hinauf zum Himmel, so weit entfernt . Heimkehr? Langsam gleitet Sie an der Höhlenwand hinab und wendet Ihr Gesicht ab,Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen,verbarg Ihr Gesicht indem Sie Ihre Arme um Ihre Beine schlang und Ihren Kopf auf diese ablegte...schlief ein... Diese Schmerzen,-oh verdammt wie kann es sein?- Stark krümmt Sie sich zusammen als würden kleine Dolche Ihren Unterleib durchbohren,laut keucht Sie auf versucht sich zusammen zu reissen,niemand darf es mitbekommen,nicht jetzt,nicht hier. Sie hätte den letzten Auftrag nicht annehmen sollen,doch Ihr Starrsinn war im Weg,sie wollte sich frei kaufen,weg von Ihn,weg von der verfluchten Stadt,weg von diesen nutzlosen Leben. Oh warum musste sie immer nur auf die falschen hören.-Verfluchtes Leben.- Dieser dreckige kleiner Mistkerl hat auf Sie gewartet,Ihr in dem Moment wo Sie sich von hinten an Ihn anschlich um sein Leben auszuhauen,eine kleine Nadel ins Bein gestochen,wütend trat Sie Ihn in den Rücken und floh. Nur dieser Auftrag noch dann hätte Sie das Gold,verdammt wer vermisst diesen Händler schon..es war eh alles im Wandel,täglich passierte ein Mord.Seid die Gerüchte in Umlauf waren von der näherrückenden Geissel war nichts mehr wie es vorher war.Neid,Missgunst wo man hinsah. Dort..Nana,Ihr Haus.-Sie schuldet mir was,muss helfen-.Sich an der Häuserwand entlang ziehend kriecht Sie mehr als das Sie geht. Schweiß rinnt Ihre Stirn hinab immer wieder sieht Sie sich panisch um,fällt dann leicht mit der Tür ins Haus. Die alte Frau schreckt auf,sah Enai an und stand dann mühselig auf.Eilig half Sie Ihr hinein zu kommen ,blickte nochmal schnell zur Tür hinaus ob auch niemand Sie gesehen hatte. "Was..?" Enai drehte den Kopf weg vermied es Sie anzusehen,den Vorwurf aus Ihren Blick lesen zu müssen als Sie leise sprach. " Es war.." bricht ab und stöhnt leise auf vor Schmerz. "..Nana ..ein Unfall.......Nadel..wohl vergiftet...Bitte...hilf mir.." Oh wann hatte Sie das letzte mal um hilfe gebeten,angewidert verzog Sie Ihr Gesicht. Besorgt runzelte die Frau,die man nur Nana nannte, die Stirn und legte ein Arm um Enais Seite stützte Sie so ab und führte Sie zu den nahe liegenden Bett. " Wieso kommst Du zu mir..wieso gehst Du nicht..." Sie sieht Sie an und legte dann eine Hand auf Ihre Stirn ,schließt die Augen und seufzte leise. "...verstehe..." Enai riss die Augen auf und sah Nana unverständlich an. "Was verstehst Du?..Ich kann nicht zu Ihnen gehen..Sie würde nur unangenehme fragen stellen....." Sie nickte leicht und seufzte leise als Sie Enai half sich auszuziehen. "Lege dich hin ich werde einige Sachen brauchen." Immer wieder huschte Ihr Blick über den nackten Körper ,er wirkte zerbrechlich nicht wie sonst..Anmutig und doch stark. "...was ist nur los mit Dir?" Wieder drehte Enai Ihren Kopf weg um Sie nicht ansehen zu müssen und schwieg , Sie legt Ihre Arme um die Beine drückt diese fest gegen Ihren Körper. Die Frau seufzt nur und begann dann den Körper von Ihr so wie er da lag mit den reinigenden Wasser zu säubern. Immer wieder legt Sie Ihre Hände auf bestimmte Stellen und murmelt heilende Wörter um Sie zu stärken nur langsam ließ Enai Ihre starre fallen in der Sie gefallen ist .Nana legte nun eine Hand auf Ihre Stirn und eine auf Ihren Bauch schloss die Augen und sprach starke Heilzauber um aufzuhalten was begonnen hatte, ein Kopfschütteln. Enais Hände schellen zu den Ohren und drücken diese zu, "...nein...ich will es nicht hören..nein,nein..." - Zerbrochen,leere,kein Ausweg..Sinnlosigkeit- Nana nimmt Sie in den Arm wiegt Sie tröstend hin und her . "....vielleicht...." Wütend stößt Enai sie weg sieht Sie mit feurigen Augen an. "Schweig...es war nichts.." Irritiert sah Sie Nana auf, hob Ihre Hände um Sie an sich zu ziehen, doch Enai rutscht auf den Bett etwas zurück. "Mach was nötig ist damit ich wieder zu Kräften komme." Enai strafft Ihren Körper reist sich zusammen um nicht jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen ,"Verdammt ,..Du..." herrisch hob Enai einen Arm, zeigt auf die sie" Du schuldest mir was..Mach um was ich dich gebeten habe" Sie nähert sich Enai legt eine Hand auf Ihre Stirn, segnet Sie lässt Ihre ganze Kraft in Sie fließen und dreht sich dann erschöpft weg schreitet zur Tür muss sich am Türrahmen abstützen als Sie sich nochmal umdreht . "Das war es..komm nie wieder zu mir...! Schlafe, ruhe dich aus was auch immer,morgen früh wenn ich wieder komme will ich dich nicht mehr hier sehen." Sie schritt nun endgültig aus dem Zimmer.Enai sank auf das Bett zusammen vergrub das Gesicht in Ihre Hände und weinte still und leise. Eine Weile blieb Sie dort sitzen zog sich dann langsam an . Vorsichtig um keine Geräusche zu machen schlich Sie sich ins Zimmer,dort lag Sie,Nana -verzeih mir ich muss es tun- Sie kniet sich vor Ihren Bett, streicht zärtlich über Ihre Wange und beugt sich während Sie denDolch an ihren Hals legt über Sie,haucht Ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlaf.." Niemand sollte erfahren was in dieser Nacht passiert war. "Nur ein Unfall mehr nicht..!" redete Sie sich selber ein und verschwand im dunklen der Nacht. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag